FanFic Dragon ball y High School DxD
by Revereng
Summary: Este Fanfic esta sin fines de lucro ya que son para sus respectivos creadores, y pues si les gusta esta historia pueden escucharla en youtube ya que en los videos voy hasta el capitulo 25 por ahora va mas avanzado pero subiré, los demas capitulos en estos dias para que lo puedan leer.
1. Chapter 1

bueno Espero y puedan leer lo que subo en youtube aqui les dejare la pagina de facebook para que vean el opening o en el canal de youtube

FanficDBHSDxD/

canal de youtube

channel/UCpGsaNFhUHMIcZ1cAoNhutA?view_as=subscriber

Pueden leerlo o escucharlo, eso si en el canal de youtube voy por el capitulo 24, cada sabado saco un capitulo.  
Bueno espero y la disfruten.

Narrador:

En el futuro un guerrero estaba peleando contra un villano que se hacía llamar black, como trunks no podía ganarle cada vez que peleaba contra black, el salía muy herido, aunque incrementara sus fuerzas. black incrementaba más su fuerza. El ya resignado sin nada que hacer había perdido todas las esperanzas de ganarle y salvar a su mundo, pero el recordó que su mamá estaba recargando la máquina del tiempo para que el fuera y pidiera ayuda a su padre vegeta y a su maestro gohan, para que le pudieran ayudar contra black. Pero él tenía que esperar mínimo 1 semana para ir al pasado y poder ir a pedir ayuda a sus amigos.

En la línea temporal goku y vegeta estaban entrenando con wiss. Ellos dos tenían ropas pesadas y tenían que luchar entre ellos, para poder aumentar más su poder base ya que se dieron cuenta que si entrenaban en su estado normal incrementaban más su fuerza, y eso les ayudaba al convertirse en super sayajin azul, mientras que entrenaban wiss solo observa y en un rato les dijo.

Whiss: goku y vegeta si se unieran para pelear en equipo, le podrían hacer duelo al señor bills, pero como ustedes solo quieren volverse fuertes y pelear solos, un dia de estos estarán en graves problemas y terminaran muertos, solo eso dijo

Goku: pero wiss si hacemos eso no podremos divertirnos y superar nuestras fuerzas por nosotros mismos.

Vegeta: solo decía estoy de acuerdo con el insecto paso 1 semana goku y vegeta, estaban comiendo en la casa de bulma, bueno aquí sucederá al igual que la misma historia de la serie.

Narrador: una vez que se había calmado trunks les conto todo.

Trunks: Ataque al señor goku, porque en mi futuro apareció un enemigo idéntico a, el y por eso lo ataque, se hace llamar black el enemigo.

Narrador: En esta parte paso la misma que en el anime goku, whiss y bills fueron al universo 10 para poder resolver el problema de zamasu, ya que ellos se habían dado cuenta, de que zamasu era black, al igual que nos saltaremos esa parte, una vez que bill elimino por completo a zamasu, regresaron al universo siete y goku estaba preparado para irse de nuevo al futuro para poder luchar contra zamasu y black.

Goku: bueno trunks es momento de ir, al futuro para eliminar de una vez a black y para que todo regrese a la normalidad, asi que estamos listos para partir.

Trunks: Gracias señor goku.

Vegeta: Muévanse rápido que no tengo todo el tiempo para ir a darle una paliza. A black.

Narrador: una vez que se subieron a la nave fueron al futuro para poder pelear contra black y zamasu.

Black: Veo que regresaron los estúpidos humanos, quieren morir de verdad.

Vegeta: El único insecto que morirá serás tu maldito, impostor te matare con mis propias manos.

Narrador: En eso vegeta se transformó en super sayayin azul, y se lanzó contra black. Por otro lado, goku se quedó para luchar contra zamasu, ya que no iba dejar que interfiriera en su pelea.

Goku: Zamasu yo seré tu rival prepárate para luchar, ya que te voy a eliminar de una vez por todas.

Zamasu: Quiero ver eso madito humano, nunca me vas a derrotar ya que soy inmortal(Riendose).

Narrador: Las peleas entre los cuatros fueron creciendo y destruyendo más y más la ciudad, pero no importaba ya que tenían que luchar con todo su poder para derrotarlo. Pero en la pelea de black contra vegeta, el enemigo realmente era muy fuerte dejando a vegeta lastimado y gravemente herido a lo cual goku fue ayudarlo.

Goku: Vegeta Tienes que retroceder para que te puedas curar, así que cubre los ojos, tayoken.

Narrador: Todo se alumbro y se podía ver como goku, se llevaba al príncipe sayayin, para poderle llevar un lugar seguro y darle una semilla del ermitaño, una vez que se curó los supremos kaiosamas con truks llegaron a donde, estaban diciéndole que black se había hecho muy fuerte y que la única manera era que usaran los pendientes potara para fusionarse y derrotarlo.

Vegeta: no quiero usar los pendientes, y mas no me quiero fusionar con el granuja de kakaroto, no quiero volverlo hacer.

Goku: pero vegeta es la única manera para derrotarlo tenemos que fusionarnos para derrotarlo. Si no lo aremos todo este universo será destruido por black.

Trunk: por favor papá tienen que fusionarse para poderlo derrotar ya que el es muy fuerte.

Vegeta: maldición no me quiero fusionar, pero no queda de otra dame eso maldito kakaroto. Rápido si no cambiare de opinión.

Goku: Con la fusión lo derrotaremos vegeta.

Narrador: en eso los dos sayayin se pusieron los pendientes, y solo se podía ver una luz que los envolvió y sus cuerpos se fusionaban, black y zamasu habian recuperado la vista.

Vegito: Es hora de derrotar a black de una vez por todas.  
Black: Quien eres tu.  
Vegito: No soy ni goku, ni vegeta soy veyito el encargado para derrotarlos.  
zamasu: no creo que nos derrotes, no me hagas reir, mejor prepárate para morir.

Vegito: si no me creen atáquenme.  
narrador: black y zamasu atacaron a veyito, pero el esquivaba fácilmente los golpes y en eso solo, les pego con un golpe a cada uno mandándolos a volar a unos escombros.  
vegito: (ries )no que me iban a derrotar, no me hagan reir ya que son muy debiles, bueno es momento de derrotarlos, asi que prepárense por que este es veyito super sayayin blue (gritas haaaa).

Narrador: al convertirse en super sayayin azul, veyito fue contra black para empezar a darle una paliza, y dejarlo muy gravemente, herido zamasu que intervenia para ayudarlo, pero igual el salía lastimado y muy humillado por cada golpe que le daban.

Black: Por que eres tan fuerte maldito.  
vegito: ya te dije soy el encargado de matarte asi que prepárate para morir.  
Narrador: vegito le dio un fuerte golpe en la panza que le saco el aire y black, escupia un poco de sangre. Y no se podía mover por el golpe, en eso vegito empezo a cargar un poder.  
vegito: Final Kame hame haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
narrador: solo se vio la onda, que arraso con black, y solo se podía ver una gran explosión por otra parte, zamasu solo observo como black fue tragado por ese gran poder, y no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, en eso la fusión se separó, ya que goku y vegeta usaron, mucho poder hasta el kaio shin del universo diez explico que usaron mucho poder, y los pendientes potara no soportaron, en eso zamasu estaba cargando todo su poder para auto destruirse al igual que el planeta tierra, goku al ver esto solo uso la tele transportación pero antes de irse dijo.

Goku: Vegeta y trunks quiero que se vuelvan, fuertes y sigan protegiendo el planeta tierra, díganle a gohan y a milk que lamento, no regresar que hice las cosas siempre a mi manera, espero nos volvamos a ver cuídense.  
narrador: goku uso la tele transportacion para llevarse a zamasu a un planeta desconocido a si explotando con él, pero cuando estaba explotando goku salio volando a una parte donde se estaba abriendo un agujero, negro donde fue tragado por el hoyo. Cuando iba en el agujero negro su cuerpo se hacía pequeño como un chico de 16 años y de regreso con trunks y vegeta.

Trunks: solo gritaba señor goku otra vez no pude hacer nada se sacrificó de nuevo por salvar al mundo, siempre usted ha sido muy amable como le contare a mi maestro gohan

Vegeta: maldito insecto de nuevo te has muerto por que siempre actúas sin pensar

Supremo kaio sama: goku ha muerto, se sacrificó para poder detener a zamasu.

Supremo kaio sama del universo 10: fue mi culpa por no saber que zamasu se volvió malo porque odiaba tanto a los humanos si el pudiera haber hecho algo podría haber evitado todo esto.

Narrador: vegeta y trunks fueron donde estaban los supremos kaiosamas

Los dos supremos: todo a terminado, pero tuvimos la pérdida del señor goku, y que tenían que regresar al pasado para contarles lo que había sucedido.

Narrador: todos regresaron y trunks les conto todo lo sucedido y se disculpó con todos por la muerte de goku, tristes andaban todos milk se desmayó cuando le contaron que había muerto. goten y gohan lloraban, por no a ver ayudado en nada ya que eran débiles, de ahí nació un sentimiento de entrenar nuevamente para gohan.

Gohan: padre porque has muerto, como siempre te sacrificas, pero prometemos revivirte padre.

Goten: Papá porque siempre, tienes que morir, yo no pude ayudarte porque soy muy débil, tengo que entrenar, mucho para volverme fuerte y poder ayudarte en tus peleas, ya que no quiero que te sacrifiques siempre.

Narador: En la otra dimensión goku había caído en un bosque atrás de una escuela, solo pudo notarlo una persona que él había caído, y era una chica de cabello carmesí, corrió para ver si el chico había sobrevivido, y cuando llego pudo ver que estaba bien, pero ella dijo.

Rias: como pudo sobrevivir de una caída muy grande también puedo sentir un gran poder que tiene.

Narrador: en eso la chica llamo a kiba y a koneko para que lo ayudaran a cargarlo y llevarlo al club del ocultismo, ya estando ahí lo acostaron y akeno lo empezó a curar de a poco a poco empezó a despertar goku, cuando abrió bien los ojos y miro a su alrededor se sorprendió que haya sobrevivido y el preguntándoles.

Goku: que paso, donde estoy.

Narrador: solo rias se acercó y lo miro.

Rias: yo también quisiera saber cómo sobreviviste a esa caída y de dónde eres, y porque tu ropa está hecha un desastre, mírate está muy rota.

Narrador: Goku con una gran sonrisa, mientras pensaba si contarles o no, pero decidió contarles como llego a esta dimensión.

Goku: (mmm) yo estaba con unos amigos peleando con un malo que tenía planeado destruir todo el universo, y yo usé una técnica llamada tele transportación para tele transportarme con él para no destruyera el planeta donde estaba y cuando llegamos a otro planeta donde no había nadie estallo, pero alguien me cubrió con un escudo y así caí en un portal que se había hecho por la explosión. Bueno eso es lo que recuerdo. y me llamo son goku, pero pueden decirme goku.

Narrador: Rias y todos los demás sorprendidos de lo que les contaba, no sabían si creerle o no, pero al final ellos sentían que goku emanaba un poder grande, decidieron creerle y rias hablo.

Rias: Bueno entonces te llamaremos, goku, pero antes que nada me sorprende que hayas llegado a si de la nada, entonces se puede decir que tu vienes de otra dimensión.  
goku: antes de que sigas hablando, quiero preguntarte por que ustedes tienen un poder maligno, pero se ve que no son humanos verdad.

Rias: enserio puedes sentir que no somos humanos me sorprende ya que nadie se había dado cuenta pero, bueno te contare nosotros somos demonios, espero que no te moleste y este es mi clan gremory te los presentare ella es akeno, él es kiba, y la chica pequeña que ves ahí es koneko y yo soy rias gremory.

Akeno: Mucho gusto Goku yo soy akeno y espero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.  
Kiba: Hola goku espero que nos llevemos bien, y pues yo me llamo kiba.  
Koneko: Hola goku es un gusto conocerte.

Goku: claro que no me molesta y si sabía que no eran unos humanos normales porque tienen un poder superior a los de ellos, Y es un gusto conocerlos a todos chicos.

Narrador: Cuando decía eso sonó un rugido muy grande los demás se asustaron y preguntaron de donde viene ese sonido diciendo en coro decían, y goku Con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza.

Goku: soy yo es que me estoy muriendo de hambre no tendrás comida que me puedan dar.

Narrador. todos cayéndose por lo que goku había dicho. Pero se rieron y trajeron comida para alimentar al sayajin, cuando goku se sentó y empezó a comer todos se sorprendieron que comía y rápido también porque cuando terminaba pedía otro plato.

Rias: goku comes tanto y no engordas nada, también de que tienes un buen cuerpo para pelear, creo que has tenido un buen entrenamiento.

Narrador: rias no dejaba de verlo. Y Mientras eso pasaba akeno miro a goku preguntándole.

Akeno: Ara Ara Peleaste con alguien bien fuerte que mírate tu ropa esta toda destruida, quieres que te la arregle.

Narrador: Goku asintió con la cabeza mientras que aún tenía comida en la boca cuando se lo paso solo le dijo.

Goku: si por favor, ya que esta ropa es la que me gusta mucho.

Narrador: solo se quitó su ropa la misma que siempre usa el traje de color naranja para así dárselo a akeno, cuando todos observaban que se quitaba su ropa ahí sin importarle que todos lo vieran en ropa interior, todas las chicas de ahí se sonrojaron, pero no dejaban de ver a goku que tenía un buen cuerpo forma y aun siendo un chico. Ahí rías le dijo.

Rias: goku que entrenamiento tomaste porque tienen un buen cuerpo y aun eres un joven.

Narrador: Goku se empezó a hogar con su comida cuando escucho que era un joven de su misma edad, se paró como loco así pasando bien su comida y gritando.

Goku: como que mi cuerpo se hizo más pequeño.

Narrador: akeno trajo un espejo poniéndolo enfrente de goku así el observo que estaba más joven y que tenía la estatura de ellos, sorprendido los demás observaron todo lo que hizo, pero después de unos segundos goku dijo.

Goku: bueno no importa. Tal vez ese fue el costo por haber caído en ese portal.

Narrador: Todos se cayeron de espalda por ver a que goku no le preocupaba nada y akeno se acercó a él diciéndole tu ropa ya está lista, el feliz solo se la puso y agradeció a la chica por haberle arreglado su ropa favorita.

Nota. goku llego mucho tiempo antes de que pasara la historia tal como conocemos en high school dxd.

Una vez que todos se conocieran y hablaran akeno dijo.

Akeno: ya es muy noche, será mejor que todos nos vallamos a nuestras casas.

Narrador: asi todos decidieron irse a sus casas, goku con una gran sonrisa les dijo

Goku: gracias por ayudarme a curarme y darme de comer, espero volverlos a ver

Narrador: el solo se fue caminando, solo rias podía observar cómo se perdía de vista el sayajin goku.

Estando solo el sayajin iba caminando mientras pensaba todo lo sucedido.

Goku: Quien pudo salvarme o como me hize pequeño, espero que zamasu no haya sobrevivido como cell, ya que si vuelve podrá ser un enemigo difícil de matar ya que es inmortal, pero al explotar sus células desaparecieron. Bueno eso espero por lo mientras me quedare mucho tiempo aquí tengo que ver la manera de como regresar a mi dimensión, ha puesto de que todos creen que estoy muerto, pro ya encontrare la manera de regresar con ellos.

Narrador: eso decía mientras empezaba a volar para conocer el lugar, pero él no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo un murciélago ya que no desprendía poder era como una mascota. El siguió volando y observo que todo el mundo era muy diferente al de donde vivía, sorprendido por todo lo que veía. Entre su cintura aún tenía guardado la bolsa de las semillas del ermitaño que le dieron.

Goku: creo que la chica que me arreglo la ropa, no tomo la bolsa de las semillas del ermitaño, que bien me servirán después para cuando este algo lastimado, o cuando entrene ya que, seguiré entrenando en este lugar.

Narrador: Goku aun volando escucho un grito de una chica.

Chica: Alguien ayúdeme, este señor me quiere matar, por favor alguien ayúdeme.

Narrador: voló a toda velocidad donde se encontraba así viendo que estaba pasando y vio que era un señor que iba caminando y vestía ropas negras, observo como el señor asesinaba a una chica sin piedad, pero el señor volteo ya que se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba en sus espaldas así que con una sonrisa pregunto

Señor: quién eres tú, acaso serás un ángel caído o demonio.

Narrador: goku pensativo sin tener idea de lo que había dicho solo conocía a los demonios, pero ángeles caídos no, el señor ataco a goku ya que él no había hablado ni se movía él pensaba que estaba temblando de miedo, pero cuando lanzo su lanza de luz, al tocar el cuerpo de goku se rompió el solo sorprendido pensando que era pro que ningún rasguño sufrió goku.

Señor: gritando le decía que eres tú, y que es lo que quieres.

Narrador: Algo asustado lo decía, Goku con una sonrisa le decía.

Goku: veo que tú eres malo lo puede ver como asesinaste a esa chica. Dime que te hizo para que la matar y solo te diré esto sencillamente soy Goku y no dejare que lastimes a nadie más o causes problemas, por esta vez te enseñare mi poder para que no hagas nada malo.

Narrador: solo expulso su poder convirtiéndose en súper sayajin, así haciendo temblar y alzar las piedras que estaban alrededor de él, el señor solo asustado no podría decir nada, cuando termino de elevar su poder, se acercó al señor y le dijo

Goku: entiendes verdad, que nuestra diferencia de poderes es muy grande espero, que hayas aprendido que no tienes que lastimar a las chicas.

Narrador: Solo asentía con la cabeza y cayéndose hincando por el sorprendente poder y asustado estaba.

Todos lo que estaban alrededor pudieron sentir ese grande poder, pero no sabían de donde venía ese poder, también tenían un poco de miedo porque no sabían si el que hacía sentir todo ese poder era bueno, eso ocasiono que las 3 facciones investigaran y mandaran a matar a la persona que estaba causando esto.

Un chico de color blanco solo observaba a goku que tan fuerte se había hecho, en eso apareció enfrente de él y matando al ángel caído que estaba ahí cuando goku miro eso se sorprendió y con una cara seria dijo

Goku: quién eres tú y el no merecía que lo mataras cuando él estaba de espalda, eres un cobarde cuando matas alguien asi.

Vali: chico este es un ángel caído que desobedeció a su amo y estaba matando personas inocentes. Y tenía que eliminarlo.

al parecer tu eres alguien fuerte, puede que me divierta contigo y te elimine porque puedes ser una amenaza si te dejo vivo.

Goku: Veo que tienes ganas de pelear verdad.  
Narrador: solo saco unas alas blancas que emprendían un poder y acercándose a goku rápidamente lo toco y el chico, dijo divine dividing (División Divina. le roba al contrincante la mitad de su poder cada 10seg). goku sintió como su poder se iba desvaneciendo y así perdiendo, un poco de su poder, pero seguía transformado en super sayayin, pero se podía notar que goku no estaba usando todo su poder al máximo, para poderle dañar a vali. Y goku con una sonrisa dijo.

Goku: veo que eres fuerte y tú no has demostrado todo tu poder, si vamos a pelear quiero que pelees enserio.

Vali: balance breaker.

Narrador: así cubriendo su cuerpo con una armadura blanca, goku estaba feliz por pelear con alguien fuerte de esta dimensión, pero él sabía que el chico no le iba a poder hacer ningún daño, solo iba a jugar un rato con él. Pero goku también podía sentir que el chico tenía algo diferente a los demás, como un poder de un dios. Algo raro se le hacía, pero no le estaba dando tanta importancia por ahora.

Goku: veo que eres un chico con sorpresas, antes de que termine esta pelea quiero decirte que me sorprende que en esta dimensión haiga personas realmente fuertes, no lo puedo creer, pero veo que me divertiré un rato en esta dimensión.

Vali: Te derrotare y te demostrare, que soy muy fuerte soy el siguiente en poder derrotar a gran rojo ya que quiero ser el más fuerte de todos los demonios.  
goku: bueno antes de pelear quiero que me sigas a un lugar para poder empezar a luchar contra ti, quiero que vallamos a un lugar, ya que no quiero destruir el lugar de aquí.

Narrador: volaron a una montaña porque ahora ellos se iban a poner serios para luchar, y no quería lastimar a nadie ni destruir nada. pero goku se dio cuenta que ahí estaba una chica, la miro y era akeno. Ella solo sintió un extraño poder que venia del chico de pelo blanco y volteo a verlo también noto a goku pero ahora no sentía ningún poder de goku, ella pensaba.  
Akeno: que es lo que está pasando y por qué se ve diferente a como lo conocí hace rato.

Narrador: el chico de pelo blanco a toda velocidad le quiso pegar a goku pero él fue más rápido y esquivo su golpe, sosteniendo la mano del chico.

Goku: Creí que eras más fuerte, pero veo que solo puedes usar ese gran poder, ya que cuando es cuando le robas la energía a tu contrario verdad o me equivoco.  
Vali: Estas en todo lo cierto, pero, te diré que todavía no estoy utilizando todo mi poder, y espero que recuerdes mi nombre, Soy Vali y te derrotare aquí.

Goku: Bueno si quieres derrotarme quiero ver cuanto soportas, este gran poder.  
Narrador: En eso goku se transformó en super sayayin dios rojo, para darle una sobre carga a su sacre geard, pero no lo iba hacer con mucho poder, ya que no quería matarlo, vali solo estaba sorprendido de que goku se hubiera transformado, pero no le dio tanta importancia y solo miraba.

Vali: pero que es lo que estás haciendo, eres un tonto al darme tu poder, verdad no creas que tan solo por cambiar tu apariencia me ganaras, ya que eres débil y no me derrotaras tan fácilmente.

Goku: Yo sé que tu poder tiene, una debilidad ya que no puedes absorber mucho poder, lo pude notar cuando me quitaste, el poder del super sayayin, y pude notar como de tus alas desprendían un poco de mi poder, al igual que estabas agitado porque no puedes controlar mucho poder.  
Vali: Veo que te has dado cuenta, pero con este poder que tengo ahorita lo contendré y te derrotare asi que prepárate.  
Narrador: quiso golpearlo de nuevo, pero goku lo noto y solo esquivo el golpe y le dio un golpe en la panza así rompiéndole la armadura y dejándolo muy lastimado, vali todo herido dijo.  
Vali: cómo eres tan fuerte, si veo que tú no tienes tan fuerza, quien eres.  
Goku: Soy Goku y te dejare ir ya que estas lastimado, será mejor que te vallas y te recuperes.  
Vali: No quiero huir pero no tengo alternativa ya que realmente, me dejaste herido, pero recordare tu nombre siempre goku.

Narrador: Así vali abrió un sello mágico y se tele transporto a otro lado, pero akeno estaba observando todo y no sabía que hacer, pero se armó de valor y salió de donde estaba ya que estaba oculta, atrás de unos árboles. Y se acercó con goku diciéndole.

Akeno: Cómo pudiste derrotarlo ya que él tiene una sacred gear legendaria que es posible hasta matar dioses, y esa transformación que es, me podrías explicar.

Goku: Que es una sacred geard, es que no entiendo nada de esta dimensión, pero te explicare de la manera fácil, ese chico llamado vali no es muy fuerte, así que es fácil de eliminarlo, pero me contuve en la pelea, solo le enseñe un poco de mi poder, pero antes que todo que haces aquí porque no te fuiste a tu casa.

Akeno: Ara ara evadiste mis preguntas, pero no importa ya que eres muy lindo y lo pasare como si nada, pero si te das cuenta mira haya arriba esta mi casa, y si iba de camino, pero pude ver como unas luces iban volando cerca de mi casa, a lo cual tuve que seguirlas ya que me llamo la atención y ahí es donde pude verte, primero tu pelo estaba en color amarillo, al igual que te rodeaba un aura de ese color, pero después cambiaste a un color rojo.

Goku: A eso, mira lo que pasa es que esas son.

Narrador: No termino de hablar goku ya que sonó un rugido y el con una sonrisa dijo.

Goku: Luego te contare ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Akeno: ara ara pero si ya habias comido en el club del ocultismo.

Goku: Pero es que eso no fue nada siento como si no hubiera comido nada.

Akeno: Bueno vamos a mi casa te daré algo de comer.

Goku: Gracias akeno.

Narrador: Los dos se fueron a la casa de akeno, pero haber cuando goku dejara de ser tan comelón y se dará cuenta de que su nueva vida, comenzara aquí y tendrá una nueva aventura.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Goku y su nueva vida.  
Perdonen la demora es que no tenia los archivos ya que los había borrado por accidente y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, pero tiene unos cambios, que no se vieron en youtube ya que esta historia seguirá un camino diferente al que esta en la plataforma de youtube, así que les pido que si les gusta, apoyen la serie ya que aquí goku solo se quedara con una chica y constara de doce capítulos.

Dimensión de Dragon ball.

Narrador.  
Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de bulma, ya que trunks les estaba contando lo sucedido en el futuro y como goku se sacrificó.

En eso piccoro.  
hablo y le dijo, podemos juntar las esferas del dragón para pedirle el deseo de que reviviera, pero en eso alguien dijo algo.

bills.  
No pueden hacer nada ya que violaron las reglas cuando viajaron en el futuro deberán revivirlo ahí con las esferas del futuro, ya que si llamamos al Dragon de aquí y lo traemos será algo imposible porque no murió en esta línea temporal si no en la del futuro.

Narrador.  
Al escuchar todos de lo que decía bills, estaban desanimados y todos estaban en silencio de que no podrían traer a su amigo goku.

Whiss.  
pero hay otra manera de traerlo de la muerte, pero será más difícil, al escuchar eso todos se alegraron de que si podía a ver una forma.

Otra dimensión.  
Sujeto desconocido.  
Creo que pude salvar a goku pero no lo pude traer a esta dimensión, ya que realmente lo queria ver y tenia ganas de poder luchar contra el, pero por mala suerte ando muy débil gracias a daishinkan, ya que por culpa de el zeno sama elimino mi universo pero ya veré como matarlo.

Dimensión highschool dxd.

En el infierno ya que las tres facciones sintieron ese poder en la ciudad de Japón y querían saber de quién era y que intenciones tenía. los ángeles caídos planeaban algo su líder Azasel junto un par de ángeles y les conto lo que tenían que hacer y así los mando a buscar quien era el que tenía ese poder solo que investigaran que no lo atacaran ya que no querían desatar una guerra. Ya que no sabían si pertenecía a los ángeles o demonios, pero azasel estaba pensando que hacer cuando se toparan con el tipo, ya que el sentía que el misterioso hombre que apareció no era alguien normal.

 _Michael descripción.  
era el arcángel, de los ángeles él tenía una impresión al sentir ese grandísimo poder que provenía de Japón él también iba a mandar a que buscaran de donde venia ese poder, quería saber quién tenía ese poder grande. Solo dio una orden que encontraran a la persona que emanaba ese poder, pero también que no atacaran a la persona._

Sirzechs descripción.  
era lucifer el rey de los demonios, también noto la presencia pero al darse cuenta de donde venia se sorprendió es donde habitaba su pequeña hermana rias gremory, siendo así mando a su hermana averiguar de dónde venía ese poder y que le preguntara de que facción era si tenía buenas intenciones o malas, así solo comunicándose con su hermana contándole, ella sin más remedio tenía que saber quién era la persona, en un segundo pensó que era goku pero él no tenía ese poder cuando él estaba con ellos así que lo descarto. Ya que no sabía que él podía incrementar su fuerza a su voluntad.

Akeno.  
estaba sentada al lado de goku y observo como comía mientras pensaba, este chico es sorprendentemente fuerte y aparte es guapo, que cosas más ocultas tiene goku. Y con una baja voz dijo quiero conocerte más goku, al decir eso goku paro de comer y con la boca llena le pregunto dijiste algo akeno, es que no te escuche.

ella con una dulce voz dijo no es nada goku mejor sigue comiendo. Goku con una sonrisa y sus cachetes llenos de comida siguió comiendo hasta terminar todo lo que le había preparado akeno solo se estiro y empezó a tocarse la panza diciendo la comida estuvo deliciosa gracias akeno, has sido muy amable conmigo.

En eso la chica decía ara, ara, no es nada goku no puedo dejarte con la panza vacía ya que si lo hago me arrepentiría a mí me gusta ayudar a las personas tan lindas y amables como tú.

Goku solo le sonrió a la chica, en eso él dijo no tendrías un baño es que no me eh bañado y necesito bañarme para tomar una gran siesta para reponer energías.

Akeno le contesto claro que si hay un baño mira está ahí en esa puerta, ella apunto con su dedo a la derecha y señalando una puerta. Puedes entrar a tomar el baño no tengo ningún problema.

el sayayin con una sonrisa dijo gracias, bueno entonces iré a tomar el baño, el sayajin estando en el baño se metió a la tina para así relajar su cuerpo mientras que en eso pasaba él se preguntaba como estarán sus amigos.

afuera de la habitación se encontraba una chica quitándose poco a poco la ropa, y solo decirse creo que me meteré a bañar con goku, ya que quiero hablar con el de muchas, cosas pero lo más importa es muy inocente se ve luego, y eso me está atrayendo de él. 

goku que estaba en sus pensamientos, escucho que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta del baño, y solo se estiro mientras vio entrar a la chica.  
al entrar por completo se podía ver akeno que llevaba una toalla puesta alrededor de su cuerpo asi cubriéndola por completo, ella solo hablo seductoramente.

no te molesta que me meta a bañar contigo verdad goku, el sayajin tan inocente como siempre, solo con una sonrisa típica de, el contesto claro que no hay ningún problema.

Ara ara entonces me meteré a la tina decía la chica. y en cuestión de segundos la vemos como entra donde estaba goku, él no tenía pensamientos pervertidos, y por eso le daba igual si una chica estaba al lado de él.

En eso akeno dijo, Tienes un cuerpo bien formado goku, no me imagino cuanto tardaste para obtenerlo, quiero que me cuentes goku que eres.

Goku la miro fijamente escuchando lo que decía, y algo le decía que le contara su vida.

minutos después.

Goku le empezó a contar desde que chiquito tenía un abuelo que le enseño las artes marciales y paso por varios entrenamientos duros, y de ahí conociendo amigos que le ayudaron a superar sus límites que siempre lo seguían por donde él iba también en el camino se encontraba con enemigos que unos terminaron siendo amigos de él y ayudándolo a salvar el planeta donde Vivian.

Paso contando su historia de cómo se tenía que volver fuerte para proteger a todas las personas y a sus amigos y familia. Pero que le divertía ver personas más poderosas que él, porque así el entrenaba más para volverse fuerte y superarlo.

Akeno.  
muy sorprendida por lo que le conto el sayajin, pero en eso él se paró y le dijo, creo que es momento de salir del baño no crees platicamos mucho luego te contare más, pero por hoy debemos dormir, ella dijo ara ara tienes razón ya es muy tarde ah de ser la madrugada ya, y tenemos que descansar aparte de que yo tengo escuela mañana o hoy mejor dicho, bueno lo importante es que te estoy conociendo mejor.

Los dos se fueron a dormir akeno le dejo la otra habitación para que goku se fuera adormir mientras ella se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. En la mañana akeno se despertó para ir a la escuela en eso fue a ver a la habitación para ver si goku aun dormía, pero cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba, pensó que él ya se había ido y no lo volvería a ver más porque no le dijo que se iba ir temprano.

Triste estaba akeno por no despedirse mínimo de goku, pero salió de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela. Al llegar a la escuela se dirigió al club del ocultismo para encontrarse con rias. Al estar en el club del ocultismo se encontró a rias sentada atrás de un escritorio ella solo decía buenos días akeno, y ella contesto igual buenos días rias.

La chica de pelo carmesí le dijo a su amiga que tenían un trabajo que hacer por parte de su hermano Sirzechs, que tenían que encontrar una persona que hizo que su poder llegar hasta el infierno, en eso akeno se puso a pensar acaso sera goku, pero él no desprendía ningún poder, de seguro era del Dragon blanco. Akeno solo estaba pensando como podía haber pasado eso, pero en eso rias le está hablando varias veces.

Akeno hey akeno. Akeno en que estás pensando te noto muy pensativa, ara ara no es nada rias eso decía la chica de ojos morados.

En algún lugar, Valí estaba con su equipo y ellos estaban preocupados por el por qué llego muy lastimado. El contesto

Tengo un rival que superar, al igual que fui humillado por él, no le pude hacer nada era muy fuerte y creo que no estaba demostrando su verdadero poder, todos sorprendidos al escuchar eso, y en un instante llego ophis el Dragon del infinito esta fue a ver al equipo de valí ya que sintió su gran poder de valí y pensó que estaba luchando con alguien fuerte, pero solo sentia el poder de vali no podía sentir contra quien estaba peleando. Pero ella recordó que sintió otro poder, pero después desapareció rápidamente pensando que valí lo había derrotado.

valí solo se acostó en el piso así estirando su mano diciendo me volveré más fuerte para derrotarte Goku, y de ahí se desmayó, solamente los demás de su grupo lo ayudaron. Y aún seguían impresionados que derrotaran a valí ya que él era el tercero más fuerte de su grupo

ophis estaba impresionada de que valí se desmayara y que alguien tan fuerte lo haya hecho expulsar todo su poder, así preguntándose a sí misma quien lo había hecho pelear enserio ya que él era muy fuerte.

Nota aquí ophis iba a ver de vez en cuando a valí ya que era buenos amigos y se llevaban muy bien.

Mientras tanto en la tierra goku estaba entrenando para perfeccionar más sus habilidades, estaba concentrándose y solo estaba sentado en la cima de una montaña, buscando la paz interior para así controlar mejor el ki de los dioses.

En la escuela akeno y rias estaban en sus clases, a parte que tenían una reunión con la presidenta souna del consejo estudiantil ya que ella del clan sitri. Iban hablar sobre el poder que todas las facciones pudieron sentir ya que por parte del rey lucifer, rias tenía que averiguar de dónde provenía ese poder. Y de parte de su souna su hermana Serafall Leviatan la mando investigar igual, ya que tenían temor de que empezara una guerra entre las 3 facciones.

Horas después las chicas se reunieron en el club de ocultismo ahí estaban sentada rias, akeno, souna y tsubaki shinra

Empezó rias diciendo, que su hermano le encargo encontrar a la persona, que emergió todo ese poder tan grande, también les conto sobre el chico que había llegado contándole detalle a detalle, souna y tsubaki se había sorprendido, por lo que escucharon ellas sin dudar dijeron que él, era el que tenía ese poder y debemos hablar con él. Así pasaron toda la tarde hablando de goku.

Akeno iba de regreso a su casa, pero después de un largo día que tuvo hablando sobre quien tenía el poder y lo que tenían que hacer al llegar a su casa esta pudo observar que estaban las luces prendidas, ella alarmada entro despacio pensó que alguien había entrado a su casa un desconocido o un enemigo. Ya estando adentro pudo observar que estaba sentado goku en el patio con una fogata calentando unos pescados para comer. Ella sonrió mucho al volver a goku corrió hasta hacia el abalanzándose contra el, para así abrazarlo y el con una sonrisa le digo hola akeno ya volviste de tus clases.

La chica con una sonrisa le contesto si ya volví de la escuela y tuve un día muy pesado goku.  
El contesto creo que te entiendo pues puedes sentarte aquí conmigo y comer los pescados que conseguí cuando terminé de entrenar ya que me estaba muriendo de hambre. Akeno se sorprendió de que haya ido a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte y de que trajera pescados para hacerse de comer, pero dejo a un lado eso y lo miro a los ojos y empezó a decirle. Goku porque no me avisaste que te ibas a ir a entrenar, estaba preocupada de que te fueras sin avisar. No quiero que te vayas a un lado sin avisarme.

Con una sonrisa que lo caracteriza goku y rascándose su cabeza contesto lo siento akeno como te vi que estabas muy dormida no te quise despertar y por eso me fui a entrenar sin avisarte prometo que no volverá a pasar. La chica de ojos morados sonrió mientras pensaba de verdad que goku se preocupa mucho por los demás, creo que me terminare enamorándome de el por ser tan sincero, amable e inocente. Y en eso ella le contesto está bien goku tienes que avisarme de todo, también tengo algo que decirte, pero será después de que comamos los pescados que trajiste de seguro ya han de estar calientes en eso los dos voltearon y observaron que casi se quemaba el pescado que estaba en la lumbre, goku se levantó rápido a sacar el pescado mientras akeno se reía un poco por que goku se preocupaba mucho por su comida, él no se quería quedar sin comer.

Pasaron unas horas los dos terminaron de comer y se sentaron al redor de la fogata, Akeno le decía a goku que, si mañana lo podía acompañar a su escuela ya que rias quería hablar con él, solo dijo que sí, pero tenía curiosidad de que quería hablar con él.

Al día siguiente. 

goku y akeno se dirigían a la escuela, akeno solo sujetaba su brazo y goku caminaba con una sonrisa pensando de que quera hablar rias con él, en eso pasaron unos minutos así llegando a la escuela, solo se dirigieron al club del ocultismo donde rias y souna los esperaban, akeno aun sujetaba su brazo. Al entrar al club se dirigieron dónde están las chicas ahí sentadas, conversando. Solo rias noto como akeno tenía agarrado su brazo de goku en eso le dijo akeno me puedes explicar que haces, la chica de ojos morados digo ara ara, la presidenta está molesta.

Goku no sabía por qué estaba molestando en eso hablo, rias estas. molesta por que vine al club o será porque no has desayunado, si es así yo igual me estoy muriendo lo decía mientras se reía y se agarraba la panza, akeno y rias solo se cayeron de espaldas al oír, lo que decía goku ya que él lo único que quería era desayunar. Pasaron unos 20 minutos y ya les habían traído algo para desayunar solo souna y tsubaki se sorprendieron al ver como desayunaba goku, mientras el sayajin seguía comiendo rias le pregunto a goku, es cierto que tu peleaste con el portador del Dragon blanco, ya que akeno me lo conto, con una sonrisa goku hablo con un chico que tenía una armadura blanca si pelee contra el pero no me pudo ganar.

Rias y las otras dos chicas se sorprendieron por lo que decía goku, ya que ellas sabían que un Dragon legendario ya había despertado y que era muy fuerte.

Rias le dijo goku nos podrías enseñar tu poder verdadero, goku apenas terminando su desayuno se paró y les dijo claro que si sonriendo lo decía. Solo salieron al patio del club de ocultismo y goku camino un poco al centro y de ahí solo expulso un poco de su poder, igual no expulso todo su poder ya que no quería espantarlas y que le tuvieran miedo, mas akeno ya que ella le preparaba su comida cuando él tenía hambre.

Solo empezó a temblar el lugar donde estaban y elevarse las piedras que estaban alrededor de goku y las chicas podían sentir su gran poder no lo podían creer, en eso goku dejo de expulsar su poder y souna le hablo, te llamas goku verdad, el sayajin asintió con la cabeza, me podrías decir como un humano puede tener ese poder o que eres.

En eso goku con una sonrisa, miro a rias y akeno para ver si le podía contar que era a su amiga ellas dos asintieron con la cabeza, ya que rias y akeno no le contaron lo que era goku cuando hablaron con ellas.

Goku le contesto su pregunta a souna, soy un sayajin que fue criado en la tierra, souna con una cara de no entender le dijo sayajin que es eso preguntaba la chica.

Cuando goku les iba explicar lo que era en eso se abre un portal de ahí saliendo ophis y el descendiente del gran rey mono, solo goku los observo mientras miraba como una chica de media estatura, con un color de cabello negro que llevaba una diadema de color morada, solo podía notar como lo observaba en eso su acompañante con un sonrisa se presentó soy bikou descendiente del gran rey mono, y venimos en busca de quien tuvo una pelea con valí el dragón celestial Albión, quiero ver que tan fuerte es esa persona, entonces quien de ustedes 4 lo venció, me gustaría pelear con él.

En eso rias les contesto por qué dices que la persona que derroto a vali está entre nosotros y aparte que hace aquí ophis el Dragon del infinito.

Contesto ophis solo vine a observar quien fue el que le gano a vali ya que tenía tiempo que no perdía contra nadie y eso que aún no ha podido sacar toda la fuerza de su sacred gear.

Souna hablo y porque quieren pelear, contra el que le gano y no es nadie de nosotros eso decía.

Bikou le contesto pues para derrotarlo ya que sería un problema en el futuro y no quiero que se interfiera en nuestros asuntos.

Akeno estaba observando a goku ya que tenía miedo de que hablara y digiera que fue el que lo derroto ya que todas las chicas que estaban ahí sabían que bikou era más fuerte que vali. En eso goku sonrió y se acercó. a ophis y a bikou les hablo a los dos, mucho gusto me llamo son goku y fui yo quien derroto a vali si no me equivoque al decir su nombre, y si quieren pelear sería un gusto para mi ya que me gustaría enfrentarme con ustedes puedo sentir que son fuertes

Rias, souna y tsubaki pensaron, enserio es un tonto por enfrentarse a unas personas muy fuertes y que son temidas en el infierno por su extraordinario poder, ni ellas podrían hacer algo contra ellos dos. Mientras akeno sabía que goku tenía un gran poder ya que vio su otra transformación cuando estaba en modo dios, pero no sabía si le iba a ganar a los dos juntos ya que eran más fuertes que valí.

Bikou le dijo a goku, si ese es el caso entonces yo seré tu oponente no me contendré para nada.

Al oir eso goku le contesto da todo lo que tengas quiero ver que tan fuerte eres. En eso pensaba ophis no sé si será un tonto o no piensa ya que bikou no iba tener piedad.

Goku puso su postura de pelea y se preparaba para pelear contra bikou.


	3. aviso

Hola a todos para los que siguen este fanfic, pueden ver que tiene un manga y les dejare en enlace aquísolo júntenlo ya que por obvias razones no se puede poner esto aquí.  
bueno solo era eso.

https:

/ /

es

.niadd

.com

/original/

10000798

.html#chapter-list

recuerden seguir la historia saldrá conforme al manga. Y espero también me apoyen en el manga.


End file.
